


The Picture I Make

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hux is a vain little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux fantasizes about himself. Ren finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture I Make

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how I wrote this fic with plot, [Sharp Like My Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7301146)? Well this is what happens when you inspire yourself to write smutty one shots.

It's a deeply held secret, something he tries not to think about in the daylight. Which means that Ren finds out, eventually. 

That's how it always goes. 

He tries to keep something for himself, something private and real and his, and Ren pulls it out of him piece by piece. It's happened before, when Hux worried about a new ship, a plan, a special fruit from Rakata Prime he was craving, a tea he wanted to try. It would be endearing, Ren's need to ferret out even his strangest needs, his petty desires. But this time...

This time it just made Hux's cheeks burn each time he thought about it. 

Ren had, of course, found out at the worst time. He'd had Hux up against a wall, was mouthing over his throat, sucking bruises just below the line of Hux's uniform collar. And it really wasn't as though Hux meant him to find out. He just... well... sometimes he fantasized while Ren slobbered all over him. Sometimes he painted pretty pictures in his mind, things that made him arch and gasp into the sharp bite of Ren's teeth, the soothing pass of his tongue. 

And usually Ren didn't listen in. 

But of course, of course the time he chose to would have been one of _those_ times. And he'd pulled away from Hux's throat, looked up at Hux with an expression of surprise on his face. For a moment Hux hadn't realized what had happened, but then Ren had spoken, voice a husky burr. 

“That is an interesting picture, my dear General.” And Hux had flushed, face heating before he could get a handle on himself. Because deep in his mind, where Ren shouldn't have been looking, deep in his mind he'd been thinking about the picture they made. 

Well, no. 

The picture _he_ made.

And it's something he's done for as long as he can remember. He's not ashamed to say he likes the way he looks, likes his own face, skin, his hair. And so sometimes, just sometimes, he'll think of himself, think of his own back arching, face twisted in pleasure. He'll imagine biting his own mouth, how it would feel, the hot slide of his tongue over those pink lips. He'll think about his own cock, its pretty length as it curves toward his belly. The pale arch of his neck. The flash of his own eyes. The way it would feel to press bruises into his own narrow hips.

But it's not something Ren needs to know, that he's certain of. 

Of course, the one time Ren decides to look, he has to be thinking of what it would be like to be in Ren's place, of pushing himself against a wall, of biting those bruises onto his neck himself. And Ren had seen, had looked up at him with something close to delight in his dark eyes. 

Hux, though, had been saved from responding by the incessant buzz of his comlink. And when he'd answered, only slightly out of breath, Ren had moved back, had nodded to him and swept out of his office. 

And it's hours later now, and Hux is finally back in his own rooms, curled onto the couch with a datapad and trying with all his might not to think about the fact that Ren knows. And when Ren knows something, he does something about it. 

There's a buzz at the door, and Hux sighs. Ren. Of course. 

When he taps the datapad to open the door, Ren sweeps in, pulling off his helmet as he stalks toward the couch. And Hux sighs again. He's not going to get any more work done tonight. It's a certainty. 

“I have an idea.” No greeting. No, hello, Hux, is now a good time? No, of course not, because that would require Ren to have thought about what Hux does when he's not being bothered by the knight. And Hux knows he's being less than charitable, but he's tired, and more than a little nervous about what Ren glimpsed earlier. So he just cocks his head to one side, waits for Ren to continue. 

“It's going to be perfect, Hux. I know it. But you have to come with me.” And Hux unfolds himself from the couch. There's no stopping Ren when he's in this sort of mood. He gives Ren a curt nod, slips on his greatcoat. He's thanking whatever gods stopped him from taking off his uniform when he got back to his quarters earlier as Ren slams his helmet back on, hurries out of Hux's quarters at a quick stalk. 

Ren leads them down to the exercise facility on level eighteen. And Hux isn't sure what's going on, but he follows the knight into one of the small mirror-lined practice rooms lining a corridor. They're meant to be used to practice hand to hand combat, but he suspects that's not what Ren has in mind. 

And just as soon as the door closes, locks, Ren is shoving him up against it, crowding him backward. 

“I've been thinking about this all day, Hux.” And his hands are running down Hux's sides, have shoved the greatcoat off to pool on the floor. And Hux would be annoyed, but Ren's hands feel so good, and they never finished what they were doing earlier, Ren sucking on his neck, bright marks blooming on his skin. So he just lets his head fall back against the door, lets Ren press their hips together. 

“You know, Ren,” he manages to gasp out as Ren runs searching fingers along the line of his waistband, presses them into the slight softness of his stomach. “We didn't have to come down here to do this. My quarters would have been fine. There a _bed_ in my quarters.” 

Ren laughs against his shoulder, pulls his belt free, unseals the tunic with a practiced twist of one hand. And then he's tearing off his own tunic, cowl, so he can press their bare torsos together. And his voice is a soft whisper as he bites words into the corner of Hux's jaw. 

“But I did have to come here. I told you I had an idea.” And it feels so good, Ren's teeth teasing at an earlobe, tongue whispering along the line of his throat. “I saw, you know.” And Hux has been relaxing into Ren's careful hand, but he comes back to himself with a jolt, pulls away. 

“I know. I also know that my fantasies are private, Ren. It's really none of your business.” And Ren has the audacity to look a little hurt. But just as quickly he's grinning again, shucking his leggings off to stand naked in front of Hux. 

“Don't be a spoilsport, Hux.” And then he's pulling Hux's trousers off as well, spinning Hux around away from the wall. And... Hux suddenly realizes what's going on. Because there are mirrors all around the small room. And he's... staring at himself in them. And he can't help the whimper that escapes him as he sees how he looks against Ren's wide shoulders, sees the thin curve of his own waist, sees his long legs against Ren's thick thighs. 

“Oh!” He doesn't mean to let the gasp escape him, can't help it. And Ren chuckles behind him, where he's standing with his arms wrapped around Hux's waist, fingers tracing patters across Hux's stomach, his chest. 

“See, Hux. This way you can look at yourself to your heart's content. You can watch that pretty blush you get when I've got my fingers in you. You can see how you pant while I'm fucking you.” And Hux can't help the way he flushes, the way his cock starts to stiffen at the words. Because this is even better than a fantasy. And Ren is starting to harden against his back as well, is kissing along his shoulder again. 

Hux can't tear his eyes away. Ren's hair hangs loose over him, and it just makes Hux's own bright hair even more striking. It's beautiful, and Hux feels himself harden even more at the sight. And he watches in the mirror as Ren runs a hand down his stomach, curls those huge fingers over Hux's cock. Then he has to throw his head back against Ren's shoulder at the first stroke, too good and sharp. 

“No!” Ren growls out. “Look at yourself, Hux. This is what turns you on, right. That pretty mouth of yours, that flush you're getting. Watch yourself as I take you apart.” And Hux has to look back, has to watch as Ren strokes him slowly, caresses over his balls, thumbs the head of his cock.

Then Ren is pushing him to his knees, onto all fours. And Hux still his his eyes fixed on the mirror, on himself as he arches his back, as Ren forces his knees to spread wide. 

“Look at yourself, Hux. You're such a slut for yourself that you're hard just looking at yourself in a mirror.” And Ren is going, pulling something from his robes, but Hux can't see what, doesn't want to tear his eyes away from the curve of his own back. Instead, he moans at the filthy words, and the dirty-wrong-good of it all. 

Ren's fingers are soaking with lube as he comes back, slides them across Hux's ass. And Hux can't help the gasp as Ren flicks a finger across his hole, slips just the littlest bit inside him. He can see the sweat starting to spring out on his skin, the slight darkening of his hair. 

And his face is better than he ever imagined, flushed high on his cheekbones, mouth bitten and red. He darts a glance at Ren in the mirror, and Ren isn't even looking at it, eyes fixed on Hux's ass as he pushes a finger fully inside. 

It's so good, pleasure sparking through him as Ren crooks the finger knowingly. And he's stroking softly inside Hux, petting inside him just as he always does. But now, seeing it, seeing his own body respond, Hux is harder than he can ever remember being. 

“Ren, hurry up,” he bites out. Because he's not sure how long he's going to last, wants to come with Ren shoved up tight inside him, wants to see himself clench down on Ren's thick cock. Ren nods, almost frantically, and there's another finger working its way inside Hux's ass. And he's jerking back against them now. They're thick and good, and time starts to blur as he watches himself fucking aback on Ren's hand.

The third finger slips in almost unnoticed, Hux is so caught up in the picture they make. Then, suddenly, they're all gone, and he gasps, actually looks away from himself to glare at Ren. 

“Relax, Hux, relax. I just...” And Ren is slicking up his cock, breath coming in pants. Then he's back, and Hux watches in the mirror as he lines himself up. 

The press of Ren's cock is as sweet as it has ever been, the stretch just right. And he's deep inside Hux, and Hux gasps. Because it's beautiful, the way he's flushed, the curve of his back, Ren's enormous hands bracketing his waist. And it feels incredible as Ren pulls out, slides back in so slow. 

“If I'd known what a slut you were for yourself, Hux,” Kylo huffs out as he speeds up his thrusts, “I'd have come here before. I'm going to put a mirror in your quarters, gonna fuck you in front of it from now on, watch you come undone. Such a fucking slut, so fucking vain.” And Hux moans at the words, because it's true, all true. 

And then one of Kylo's hands wraps around his cock, and there are whimpers escaping Hux's mouth, and he's fucking himself on Kylo's cock. He's watching the long lines of his muscles move under his skin, the shift of his back as they slam together, the way he looks so delicate against Kylo's bulk. And Kylo is groaning with every snap of his hips. 

Hux bites his lip hard, watches it redden in the mirror as he releases it. And then, suddenly, surprisingly, he feels his stomach tighten, a waterfall of pleasure slamming into him all once, filling him up. And his eyes widen as his cock jerks, as his back arches then flexes, as he comes. And it's so hot, so good. 

“Fuck, fuck, Hux. You're so.. no wonder... fuck.” And Ren's coming too, and Hux can't quite keep his eyes open, too much pleasure and the flood of Ren deep inside him. And he's crashing to his elbows, then letting himself fall to the deck, Ren blanketing him as they come down. 

Ren's kiss is deep, warm, just as hot as the embrace he folds Hux into once they come back to themselves. And Hux thinks he should feel ashamed, but somehow, somehow he doesn't anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I blame/thank [@the-garbage-chute](http://the-garbage-chute.tumblr.com/) for encouraging this.
> 
> Come inspire more nonsense with me on tumblr [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
